Hey Juliet
by Princess Moon
Summary: Seiya is in love with serena but he does not know how to show it....so with a smooth and cool voice and a catchy song can seiya win serena's heart??
1. Prologue

Konichiwa minna, (sorry about my Japanese) my name is  
princess moon *bows formally* and I am here to tell a  
story (a sort of song fic) of mine, hope ya like it,  
sayonara (sorry "dumb Japanese spelling")   
  
  
Disclaimer: sailor moon is not mine and neither is the   
song "Hey Juliet" the song is by LMNT   
  
  
Hey Juliet (a serena\seiya fic)   
Prologue   
  
Rating: PG13   
  
By: Princess Moon   
  
  
  
Summary: Seiya loves Serena with all his heart but   
Serena is to shy to tell him how she feels and to  
respond to his constant flirting, so with alittle  
help and encouragement, a great voice and a catchy  
song, how anyone resist !!!! read to find out   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was a beautiful one, night stars twinkled and sparked  
like no other. And there stood Serena Tsukino looking out her   
window in deep thought, 'why am I so sad, is it because I broke  
up with Darien' after sailor moon defeated chaos, Darien just was  
not the same which brought to the reason why they were apart,  
they both agreed that they should go separate ways, even with  
the risk of losing Rini. 'No, that can't be the reason, I feel   
like something or someone is missing' then her thoughts drifted   
to the Starlight's. "I miss them so much……..especially Seiya"   
Serena said quietly, she then smiled thinking of all the pleasant   
memories of him, the first time they meet, there first date at the   
carnival, and all the times he protected her. 'It seems like I'm   
always thinking about him ever since he left, it's as if in…in lov…..'  
She stopped in mid thought, she sighed and thought 'who am I kidding   
I am in love with him but I can never tell anyone or him for that   
matter, how do I even know if I'll ever see him again' small   
crystal tears escaped from her eyes as she cried her heart out for  
the one she loved but could never hear her. "Seiya…."   
  
  
@* *@ * * @* * @* * @* * @* *@ * *@ * *@ * *@ * *@ * *@ * * @* *@ * *@   
  
  
Back far into another galaxy, another person moped next to a window  
only this one sat looking at the beautiful earth so close yet so far   
away 'I wish my dumpling was here with me' thought Seiya as he let out  
a sad sigh, since they came back and finished rebuilding there planet  
nothing and nobody but his Serena had been on his mind, him and his   
brothers even started using there male forms. "Seiya are you moping   
again" said Yaten as he came into the room, "Since when did you forget   
to knock you annoying little pest" said Seiya angrily "sheesh quit   
barking at me and take a chill pill, I was only asking" said Yaten   
"what are you two doing" said Taiki as he walked in. "careful Taiki,   
he might bite you" said Yaten, "HA HA, very funny, now go away and   
leave me alone" said Seiya closing his eyes in frustration, "come   
on Seiya, you can't spend the rest of your life doing this" said Taiki seriously "watch me" said Seiya also in a dead serious tone "did you actually think of going there to see her" said Taiki "HUH!?!? How….how….How did you know….." said Seiya surprised that Taiki could tell who he was thinking about so quickly. "Now don't play dumb with   
us Seiya, it's obvious you have dumpling on the brain, now answer the   
question" said Yaten "well I…. I have thought about it, but the   
princess would never allow me" said Seiya "how do you know, you've   
never even asked me" said a soft and gentle voice from the doorway,   
"PRINCESS" said a surprised Seiya "As much as I don't want you to go,   
I want you to be happy, so go to one that you love….I won't stop you….  
any of you" said princess fireball "But who will protect you" said   
seiya with concerned "there are other scouts here to protect me,   
now go my star lights stay as long as you want but remember you will   
always have a home on kinmoku" "thankyou princess" said all of them   
at the same time, they gave there princess one last hug and went to   
pack up. When they were all done they took off as beautiful shooting   
stars in the sky, "earth here we come" "finally I could get all my   
poatry books back" "dumpling your seiya is coming at ya".   
  
  
  
@ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @ * * @   
  
  
well what do ya think so far, email me at blosem422@aol.com   
( I answer all) 


	2. Chapter 1: Their here! Their here!

Hey Juliet  
By: princes moon  
Rated:pg13  
  
  
  
The sun came out and shined through Serena's window. Serena laid still   
so peacefully and calm in her bed, the sunlight came to her eyes which   
made her pull her covers over her head in annoyance. Then the sound of   
the alarm clock filled the air, RRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG, RRRRRRRRIIINNNGGGG, RRRRRRRRRRIIINNNNGG…..'SWACK!?1?!' Serena's hand   
came and smacked the unsuspecting clock right off its stand. It wasn't   
until a few minutes that all havoc broke loose…….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH IM   
LATE, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP…..Serena was out of bed getting ready   
for school faster then a rabbit, she then ran out the door with toast   
in her mouth and starting the Monday as normal as ever for Serena   
Tsukino. As Serena came to an alley close to her school she slowed down   
and said "I guess old habits die hard." As she started to walk past the   
alley a hand came out and snagged her around her waist, she tried to   
scream but a hand from the attacker covered her mouth, she bite the hand   
and the attacker yelled and took his/her hand back which gave serena the   
chance to get away. So she jammed her elbow as hard as she could into the   
attackers stomach "OOOOWWWWWWWW Hey dumpling, calm down it's me Seiya" said the so-called attacker. Serena stopped what she was doing immediately   
"Seiya…" she turned around to indeed see seiya nursing his bitten hand   
"wow, I can't believe you're here" said Serena she touched his hand and   
checked it to she if she had hurt him real bad. "I'm so sorry Seiya, you   
just scared me so bad, what were you doing anyways" said serena "well…..um…  
you see…I always knew this was the way you took to school so I waited here   
so I could surprise you and I saw you pass by so I grabbed you but I had   
no idea I would get attacked by the most beautiful and sweetest girl I   
have ever known" said Seiya with one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles. Serena blushed a pretty red at the comment Seiya made, "Thankyou Seiya"   
then realization dawned on her "WWWWWAAAAHHHH IM LATE, come on Seiya" said   
serena as she grabbed Seiya and ran the rest of the way to school.  
  
Well what do you all think so far….please please please please please email me   
I'll make a deal, if I get one email I will write chapter 2 (email me at blosem422@aol.com)  
  
Ja ne ^_^  
  
Princess moon 


End file.
